thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Tales (album)
Legendary Tales is the first full-length album of Rhapsody of Fire, released in '97. Plotline Chaos, fire and blood... rivers of blood! A long time ago the lands surrounding Algalord lived through the worst moment in their history: the deeply despised "times of darkness"... times of bloody battles between the forces of the "Holy alliance" and the hellish army of the bastard known as the "Black King". In the name of Kron, the cruel and ancient god of war, he crossed the dark mountains with a precise goal: the conquest of Algalord, the holy citadel of enchanted lands, ancient keeper of the secret... the secret of the holy "emerald sword", the powerful weapon of positive force, the decider of destinies of wars and ensurer of peace... In that dramatic moment a fundamental decision was taken: thanks to the "wisdom of the kings" the alliance was created. Four brave kings decided to unite their forces to create the mightest army in living memory. Algalord, Irengard, Elgard and Ancelot, all united under the command of Harold "The Brave". And this meant the victory, the triumph of light on the forces of abyss... Now, after times of peace and prosperity the nightmare is back and worst than ever before! Algalord is under threat again... in the northern regions the blood of the innocent is already flowing and the pains of torture and rape is splitting the skies... There's only one hope left to save the beloved lands: the "three keys of wisdom" on the road to the "ivory gates". The prophecy is clear: Only a "warrior of ice" with a pure heart will be able to open the gates, located somewhere in the Lands of Chaos and, if he is strong enough to defeat the ancestral guardian, will have the honour of handling the mighty sword and leading the valorous men in an epic crusade for salvation of enchanted lands... ---- Many warriors tried to reach the legendary "ivory gates" but nobody knows what happened to them because they never returned. Now it is your turn, brave warrior, but remember: to reach the three keys, you have to face the mirror of your sins. So pray that the cold winter will freeze your dark side making your heart pure as ice, or the "emerald sword" will be unreachable once again... Go now, the way to the middle plains is long and time is short. Go and fight for the triumph of peace and love over all... the story still has to be written... Track listing :Ira Tenax 1:14 :Warrior Of Ice 5:57 :Rage Of The Winter 6:10 :Forest Of Unicorns 3:23 :Flames Of Revenge 5:32 :Virgin Skies 1:20 :Land Of Immortals 4:50 :Echoes Of Tragedy 3:32 :Lord Of The Thunder 5:32 :Legendary Tales 7:50 Personnel :*Luca Turilli - Guitars :*Alex Staropoli - Keyboards :*Daniele Carbonera - Drums :*Fabio Lione - Lead Vocals Guest-personnel See 'crediting' below Crediting Produced by Sascha Paeth and Miro Recorded at Gate-Studio in Wolfsburg/Germany, between october '96 and June '97 Engineered and mixed by Sascha Paeth and Miro All songs written by Luca Turilli & Alex Staropoli All lyrics and Algalord's concept written by Luca Turilli All classical interludes composed by Luca Turilli & Alex Staropoli All songs published by Limb Music Publishing, Germany Executive Producer: R. Limb Schnoor Cover concept by Rhapsody Cover artwork and logo design by Eric Philippe, Belgium Sleeve design by Kohlbecher & Partner Digital Design, Hamburg Clothes design by Fabio Feroce Photos by Karten Koch, Hannover Guest musicians: :Baroque Recorder: Manuel Staropoli :Backing vocals: Thomas Rettke, Cinzia Rizzo :Choir of Immortals: Thomas Rettke, Robert Hunecke, Miro, Wolfgang Herbst, Ricky Rizzo, Fabio Lione, Luca Turilli, Alex Staropoli, Cinzia Rizzo, Tatiana Bloch :Lead violin: Anne Schnyder :Strings ensemble: :::violins - Anne Schnyder & Helia Davis :::viola - Oliver Kopf :::cello - Paul F. Boehnke :::contra brass - André Neygenfind All bass parts played by Sascha Paeth and Robert Hunecke Acoustic guitars and mandolin played by Sascha Paeth Vocalist Fabio Lione was formerly known as Joe Terry when he performed with the Italian band Labyrinth. Limb Music Products & piblishing P.O. Box 60 25 20 Hamburg, GErmany Fax: ✠49 (0) 40 51 61 41 E-Mail: limb-music@digital-design.de For more information, please visit our legendary website: http://world-online.de/limb-music Fan Club & Merchandising Rhapsody Fan Club • Japanese casing's cover tab Front VICP-60156 Legendary tales rhapsody 一大絵巻のごとき壮大なスケールで描かれた、シンフォニック・ヘヴィ・メタル。 ラプソディー レジェンダリィ・テイルズ Victor ビクターエンタテインメント株式会社 定価￥２，５２０ （税抜価格￥２，４００） Spine VICTOR ENTERTAINMENT ラプソディー｜レジェンダリィ・テイルズ VICP 60156 Back (SQUARED DIGIT 1)イーラ・テーナックス (SQUARED DIGIT 2)ウォリアー・オブ・アイス (SQUARED DIGIT 3)レイジ・オブ・ザ・ウィンター (SQUARED DIGIT 4)フォレスト・オブ・ユニコーンズ (SQUARED DIGIT 5)フレイムス・オブ・リヴェンジ (SQUARED DIGIT 6)ヴァージン・スカイズ (SQUARED DIGIT 7)ランド・オブ・イモータルズ (SQUARED DIGIT 8)エコーズ・オブ・トラジディ (SQUARED DIGIT 9)ロード・オブ・ザ・サンダー (SQUARED DIGIT 10)レジェンダリィ・テイルズ 解説 ：和田　誠 対訳 ：AKIYAMA SISTERS INC. Japanese casing's cover tab (translations) Front Spine Back Trivia :*The Warrior of Ice and Tharos is featured on the cover.